The Last Laugh
by WaterLily95
Summary: The first man, an aspiring musician, carefully let out the breath he had been holding for eternity. The second man, a thief and the more aggressive one, dared himself to glare a group of whimpering girls, silencing them and taking advantage of a deep hole in the wall to watch for the enemy. A good rescue team, right? ONESHOT


**The Last Laugh**

There was a bleak silence. The hospital seemed to shake from utmost terror. Cries of pain were muffled out by different hands, and fearful bodies turned lifeless, hiding all the life they had in their eyes. Thousands of people were mangled against each other, using every breath to keep themselves alive and stare hopelessly at the door that could end it all. This was no ordinary door... It was the door that had the ability to save at least thousands of different lives...if remained closed.

"Where are you..." boomed a voice from the other side.

Everyone grew startled with a vicious jump, fingers and legs shaking uncontrollably from the voice.

Two men suddenly propped themselves up, their backs pressing against the door. Fear crawled venomously into the room as the people gasped silently at the men's bold act. Death itself seemed to be the only way to end this muted madness.

The first man, an aspiring musician come-band director and more fearful of the two men, carefully let out the breath he had been holding for almost five tormenting minutes. The second man, a thief and the more aggressive one, dared himself to glare a group of whimpering girls, silencing them and taking advantage of a deep hole in the wall to watch for the enemy.

"You see him?" The first man asked as silently as possible.

"Yes."

"Weapon?"

"Yep. Machine gun."

"MACHINE GU-mmph!"

The thief slammed his hand against the maestro's mouth. "Don't yell."

"We're all gonna diiieeee!" somebody whispered.

Suddenly, there was banging on the door. The people shifted alertly. The thief shoved the maestro out of the way, signaling him to seek for shelter. The door thumped violently behind him, bruising his back. The thief glared at the maestro's resistance, but his glare wasn't strong enough to make the man change his mind.

Several bullets seemed to have drilled into the door, but only halfway. A few children gasped, holding onto their parents. The elderly stood up, taking out their Bibles and reading aloud a Psalm in unison. There was no use for silence now.

The thief took a brief look around the room. Men, women, and children...all equally vulnerable to this hideous threat. Something snapped inside of him. He was going to stop this terrorist no matter what.

"OPEN UP!"

With a fierce cry, the thief kicked the door off, charging towards the man with the machine gun. Instant gunshots were heard as the thief's shirt became drenched with blood within seconds. The maestro, furious, cushioned the gun's wrath as well, being equally coated in red. Using their last bits of energy, the men charged against the terrorist and managed to shove him down the nearest window, all three battling gravity. Within seconds, everything became a flame of memory.

**...**

"I-Idiot."

The maestro frowned as he lay parallel to the bloody hand of the thief and the mangled body of. The thief was obviously upset, his face scarred with nothing but scarlet bruises. His hoarse voice managed to say, "D-didn't you u-understand-"

"To get out of the way?" the maestro finished, moaning in pain. "W-what about you? Why didn't you do it?"

"None of your b-business, stranger..."

"None of your business to you as well..."

The thief, coated in crimson, was startled for a moment. He grew quiet as pain intoxicated him. This was one smart guy he was dealing with. Suddenly he managed to laugh, spraying blood onto the road underneath him.

"Ya know what? You're one darn good idiot," the thief said with a wide smile, smoldering under the grip of death. "We could have been best buddies."

The maestro smiled back, clutching his stomach and hoping that would suppress the pain. "We still can, my friend..."

And by the time the ambulance sirens reached their ears, the two very different men enjoyed their first and last moment of friendship, neither managing to get the last laugh as their souls liberated from their bodies.


End file.
